Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Beta
Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Beta – wersja Sonica 2, która znacząco odbiega od końcowej wersji. Wśród społeczności krąży kilka wersji beta, ale w tym artykule zostanie szczegółowo opisany tylko prototyp "Simona Waia" - najbardziej znana beta Sonica 2. Informacje Prototyp "Simona Waia" (nazwa pochodzi od osoby, która go odkryła) jest wczesną wersją Sonica 2 z widocznymi elementami z oryginalnej gry (Sonica 1). Prototyp ten pojawił się po raz pierwszy na jednej z chińskich stron internetowych. Tam też został odkryty przez Simona Waia i wydany w dalszych częściach internetu. Po wycieku tego prototypu, pojawiły się inne. W listopadzie 2006, użytkownik drx kupił i wydał na kartridżach jeszcze wcześniejszą betę - prototyp "Nick Arcade". 23 lutego 2008, ten sam użytkownik wydał jeszcze kilka prototypów, które były już bardziej podobne do finałowej wersji. W jednym z wywiadów, Yuji Naka przyznał, że kartridż z prototypem został skradziony z jednego z pokazów w Nowym Jorku w 1992GameSpy: Sega's Yuji Naka Talks!. Ponadto Akinori Nishiyama przyznał, że do kradzieży doszło z powodu braku ochrony w tym momencieKikizo Games: Features: Sonic Team Interview November 2005 (strona 2). W Azji i Brazylii, prototyp został wstawiony na kartridże i wydany przez piratów jako finałowa wersja, jednak przerobiony został tak, by nie pojawiało się logo Segi podczas włączania konsoli. Gameplay Podczas normalnego gameplayu można grać tylko przez 4 poziomy. Tak naprawdę nie ma tu żadnej sensownej kolejności - po prostu są to 4 ukończone poziomy w losowej kolejności prawdopodobnie w celu przetestowania jakichś funkcji. Pozostałe poziomy można wybrać tylko w level selectcie. Większość poziomów jest niegrywalna, jednak można je eksplorować używając trybu debugowania. Sonic oraz Tails posiadają Spin Dasha, który różni się nieco od tego z finałowej wersji. Za postacią nie pojawia się dym, a samego Spin Dasha nie można przeładować. Sztuczna inteligencja również działa inaczej niż w finałowej wersji. Tails po prostu powtarza ruchy gracza (w finałowej wersji Tails stara się dotrzymać kroku Sonicowi). Tails może również stracić pierścienie, które zebrał Sonic. Poziomy Grywalne W becie Sonica 2 są 4 grywalne poziomy, które pojawiają się w następującej kolejności: * Neo Green Hill Zone (Aquatic Ruin) - poziom jest w połowie ukończony. Poziom zawiera tylko część nadwodną oraz ma tylko kilka typów obiektów - pierścienie, monitory i platformy. Poziom nie zawiera przeciwników. * Chemical Plant Zone - poziom jest połowicznie ukończony. Poziom zawiera mało obiektów, m.in pierścienie, monitory, bloki do niszczenia, ruchome bloki i przyspieszacze. Ponadto poziom ma w pełni funkcjonalne tuby oraz sekcję z podnoszącym się Mega Mackiem. * Hill Top Zone - poziom jest niemalże ukończony - brakuje jedynie przeciwników. * Emerald Hill Zone - poziom w pełni ukończony. Jako jedyny zawiera bossa, który jednak zachowuje się nieco inaczej niż w wersji finałowej. Po tym jak Eggman odleci, gra kończy się, tj. powraca do ekranu z logiem Segi. Niegrywalne Poza tymi czterema poziomami, pojawiają się liczne poziomy, które nie są dokończone lub są puste: * Wood Zone - poziom w bardzo wczesnym stadium rozwoju. Ma jedynie początkową część. Ma muzykę z Metropolis Zone. * Metropolis Zone - poziom jest niedkończony, aczkolwiek duża część layoutu została zrobiona. Nie można jednak przejść żadnego aktu, gdyż wyrzutnie odbijają postacie dużo słabiej. * Hidden Palace Zone - poziom widoczny na licznych screenach promujących grę. Poziom był w większości ukończony, aczkolwiek pod koniec gracz trafiał w ślepy zaułek - tuba jest zablokowana przez wielki szmaragd, a korytarza pnącego się w górę nie można nijak przejść. * Oil Ocean Zone - poziom jest niedokończony. Pojawia się również element, którego nie użyto w finałowej wersji - kula aktywowana przyciskiem. * Dust Hill Zone (Mystic Cave) - poziom we wczesnej fazie. Obiekty znajdują się jedynie w początkowej sekcji. * Casino Night Zone - poziom ma grafikę zupełnie inną niż w finałowej wersji. Poziom jest wyraźnie niedokończony. * Genocide City Zone i '''Death Egg Zone - puste karty poziomowe, w których jedyna możliwa czynność to spadnięcie na dół poziomu. Kategoria:Beta